


We All Falter

by artbyweb86



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Caring Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Conversations, Eddie Diaz Takes Care of Evan "Buck" Buckley, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Evan "Buck" Buckley, POV Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Parent-child relationships, Soft Evan "Buck" Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1), Upset Evan "Buck" Buckley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28245834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artbyweb86/pseuds/artbyweb86
Summary: Eddie opens the door to find an upset Buck. He does his best to comfort his friend.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 99





	We All Falter

**Author's Note:**

> My take from the small clip of Buck yelling at someone in the summary of the upcoming season.
> 
> I just want the boy to be happy.

Eddie was reading an email when he heard a knock at the door.

He checked his phone for the time. 6:30 pm. He wasn’t expecting anyone.

He approached the door and looked through the peephole. He smiled. Even though the person was facing away, he’d recognize that figure anywhere.

He opened the door with a smile.

“Buck! You could have just used your k…” The breath leaving his body when he caught a glimpse of Buck’s face. His eyes were puffy and bloodshot as if he had been crying.

“Dios! Buck, come in. What’s wrong? Is Maddie OK? The baby?”

He grabbed Buck’s arm and pulled him inside when he didn’t move from the front porch.

“Am I a leech? I tend to latch onto good things in my life. But I never let them breath. Did I ever ask you? He’s right on some level.” 

Buck was now pacing in front of him.

Eddie was confused with what Buck was talking about.

“Ask me what?”

“Where you ever Ok with a total stranger barging in on your life? I took over parental duties on some level. You never had questions, so I continued to help your son. I never asked if you were Ok with me doing that. I’m so stupid. I need to back off.”

“Woah. First of all, you are not stupid. Second, there will be no backing off. Thirdly, I never questioned you because of how good you were with my son. Where is all this coming from? Wait, weren’t you just at Maddie’s having dinner with your parents. Did something happen there?”

Buck just gave him a look that said it all.

“My parents never approved of anything I did. If I did accomplish something, they would question why I didn’t do it better. They just picked and picked until I ran away. Went to South America for a few years. One evening with them and they are still the same. Whittling me down until there is nothing left and I question all my life choices. So maybe subconsciously I found you and Chris and inserted myself in your life. You had just moved here. I never gave you time to find your own way.”

Buck was still pacing, but he looked more angry than sad now.

“Buck. Stop for a second and listen to me.”

Buck slowed his pacing and stopped in front of Eddie. But couldn’t look him in the eye.

“Buck. I understand parents like that. I told my parents I was moving here, to get a better job. This was after struggling with three jobs and nothing to show for it. Shannon had been gone for over a year already. That left me questioning everything. And you know what my parents told me?”

Buck shrugged.

“That they should keep Christopher if I were to move. Can you believe that? They knew what was best for my boy. They told me to abandon my son, so I could have a better life. So, I said screw that and came here. And then guess what happened?”

“You met me?”

“Yes. I found my best friend. A friend who helps me. A friend who isn’t afraid to be a parent. Probably better than both our parents combined. Maybe even me.”

“Not possible, Eddie.”

“Entirely possible. And another thing. You are not a leech. I think we found each other at the exact right moment in our lives.”

“Getting sentimental on me Diaz?” Buck gave a small smirk.

“Hell yeah! You are my family. So I will stick up for you. No matter what.”

“Same here, Eddie. Same here.”

“You feel like punching something? I have my boxing equipment set up in the garage.”

“Hell Yes! Oh my god, yes!”

“Alright then, Buckley. Lead the way.”

“Sir, yes Sir! Officer Diaz!” Before doing a salute in his direction.

He just gave Buck a look, whose eyes were dancing with happiness.

“We are not doing that.”

“No?”

“No.”

They continued bickering all the way to the garage.

Everything was going to be alright.


End file.
